


Possessive Much?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Handcuffs, M/M, Possessive Carlos Reyes, Post-Episode: s02e04 Friends with Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Or the time Carlos makes a claim over TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Possessive Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 9-1-1: Lone Star, Fox does, I'm only playing.

_Meet me at the club_ Carlos had texted TK.

TK had got there a little early and as he waited for Carlos to arrive he passed the time chatting with the cute bartender. He didn’t even notice Carlos had shown up until he came up behind him and announced his claim on him with the words, “And his boyfriend’s a cop.”

“Do you have any ID to prove that?” the bartender asked.

“No, but I’m here to keep my boyfriend out of trouble. He seems to cause it everywhere he goes with this pretty face of his,” Carlos replied, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Me? Trouble?” TK asked his boyfriend innocently.

“TK, if you don’t behave I’ll just have to cuff you to my bed all night,” Carlos warned him with a smirk.

“Possessive much?”

“Only towards you,” Carlos replied, leaning in to kiss him.

After the club, Carlos drove them to his house. As soon as he closed the door behind them he pinned TK against the nearest wall and started kissing him. Never breaking the kiss he started unbuttoning TK’s shirt as he led them stumbling towards the bedroom. Once there they quickly divested each of their remaining clothes, throwing them to the floor without a care. As soon as TK’s back hit the mattress Carlos was on top of him, a flash of silver catching TK’s eyes as he spotted his boyfriend’s handcuffs just before he handcuffed TK to the bed.

“Carlos, I didn’t know you were being serious about that,” TK said, big puppy eyes gazing up at his boyfriend.

“I’m serious only about you, Tiger,” Carlos murmured seductively as he began kissing him all over his body.

“Carlos…” TK moaned, feeling himself get hard at his boyfriend’s touch.

“What do you need, Tiger?” Carlos asked as he closed one hand around TK’s achingly hard cock while the fingers of his other hand began gently teasing TK’s hole.

“Oh God, I need you, Reyes,” TK replied, arching his back as much as he could while being handcuffed to the bed.

“Soon, Tiger,” Carlos promised him, one finger already inside, feeling the muscles relax under his touch. He slowly added another finger, carefully watching TK’s face for any signs of discomfort. When he heard his boyfriend gasp he asked, “Are you all right, TK?”

“Yeah, you just hit the spot,” TK said, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

“Should I trade my fingers for my cock then?” Carlos taunted him.

“Please, Carlos,” TK begged, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s fingers leaving him but pleased when he could feel his hard cock teasing his entrance before Carlos pushed inside in one swift thrust.

“You feel so good,” Carlos said as he leaned down and kissed TK before nipping at his throat then leaving a bite mark near the scar on his chest. “You’re mine! You need to remember that.”

“I’ll try… oh God, Carlos… harder…” TK pleaded, his boyfriend knowing exactly how to move and where to touch to please him the most, unerringly finding and hitting his spot every time.

“Don’t worry, babe, that can be arranged,” Carlos smiled, picking up the pace and pistoling his cock in and out of TK’s needy hole at a blistering rate.

When Carlos felt himself getting close to climax he pulled out of TK and removed the condom before stroking his cock and coming all over his boyfriend’s sweaty torso, looking down at him and seeing all the love in his beautiful green eyes.

With his hands and mouth Carlos then helped TK reach his own climax, all while his hands were still cuffed to the bed.

“Carlos, I want to touch you…” TK pleaded.

“See it as your punishment…” Carlos told him as he switched from sucking TK’s cock to jerking him off causing him to come all over Carlos’ hand and his own chest.

“That was amazing, Reyes, but next time let me at least touch you,” TK whined, rattling the handcuffs against the bed.

“All in due time, Tiger,” Carlos grinned at him.


End file.
